


Color

by The_Eldritch_IT_Gay



Series: Life of a Ghost [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, consent checks, i can't believe i'm posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/pseuds/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay
Summary: Blackwatch was a stressful job, you had to find ways to relieve stress some way, why not get a few orgasms out of it?[Self-indulgent porn with Jesse, my OC Malik Ramos, and my friend Peach's OC Mikael Spiros. Started off as a fun short drabble, now it's a fic and I ended up shipping Malik/Mikael]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was supposed to be grading papers... I'm sorry Gods

Malik whimpered as they felt Jesse’s lubed finger circling their ass. Shushing them, Mikael trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down their neck as he moved his hips lazily. One of his hands had slipped down to stroke their little cock in time with his slow thrusts. They let out a breathy moan at the feeling his finger rubbing their sensitive, swollen cock. It almost felt like too much, having already cum twice while Mikael prepped them- and Jesse had fucked their throat- as well as another time riding Mikael’s cock. Their cheeks were dusted red as his thumb stroked their cock- they could feel how wet they were, his finger gliding easily across their slick flesh. They were also suddenly aware of just how much they were dripping, their juices thoroughly coating Mikael’s cock and dripping down their thighs. Both Jesse and Mikael had been very attentive, especially Mikael, who despite having driven them to orgasm 3 times, was surprisingly gentle.

Carefully, Jesse slid his finger into them, just up to the first knuckle, running a comforting hand up their back. He waited for them to relax a bit and push back on his finger before he slipped in further, lube easing the stretch.

“Jus’ like that darlin’, relax…” Jesse murmured.

Whimpering, they rolled their hips, pressing themselves back into Jesse’s touch and earning a soft groan from Mikael.

“You're doing so well, Mali, you feel so warm and wet around me,” Mikael praised, “Letting Jesse open you up so nicely for him. Yes. You're doing so well. Such a good boy, αγάπη μου.”

They keened at his praise, letting out a desperate sob as they rocked their hips. Encouraged by the way they were melting under his and Mikael’s touch, he slowly slid a second finger into them. They instinctively clenched around him, letting out a soft gasp, at the feeling of their sensitive rim being stretched. It was too much, the burn and the sting of overstimulation, making them tense up.

“ _Yellow-_ ” They cried weakly, breath hitching and tears pricking at the corner of their eyes.

Both Mikael and Jesse immediately paused their ministrations, Mikael carefully ran his free hand through their hair, looking down at them concerned.

“What is it, καρδιά μου?” He asked, pressing a gentle kiss to their head, “Do you need to stop-”

“No-! Just…”  They broke off with a whimper, “T-too… too fast…”

They hid their face in Mikael’s neck, cheeks red. Mikael shushed them, murmuring gentle praises and reassurances in his native tongue. After a moment, he slowly rolled his hips, pulling his hand from their cock to rest on their hip as he slowly thrust into them, carding his fingers through their hair. Jesse kept his fingers still, tracing shapes on the small of their back as they relaxed again. After a few moments, Malik started rolling their hips, letting out soft whimpers at the stimulation. Chuckling, Jesse started slowly started moving again, sliding his fingers in and out of them as Mikael’s thrusts fell into a lazy rhythm. Mikael’s hand slowly found their cock once more, thumb stroking The wet noises of Mikael thrusting into their soaking cunt and Jesse’s slick fingers stretching their tight ass filling the air.

“Fuck darlin’ you look so good like this. Jus’ a pretty moaning mess, squirming on Mikael’s cock while I fuck you open with my fingers,” Jesse said, carefully starting to scissor them open, “Those lil noises you make are drivin’ me crazy. Yeah, jus’ like that darlin’, fuck yourself back on my fingers. So needy aren't ya? Jus’ begging for another dick in ya.”  

Whining, they pushed themselves back onto his fingers. Their hands tangled in the sheets as they whimpered breathily, rolling their hips, bouncing slightly on Mikael's cock and eagerly moving with the thrust of Jesse's fingers.

“P- _please…”_ Malik begged, “I ne- I need-”

“Shhh…” Mikael whispered, “You're doing so well, so perfect for us. Shhh… that's a good boy… let us take care of you.”

The thumb stroking their little cock sped up a bit and Mikael swallowed their moans in a heated kiss. Malik's breath hitched in their throat as a third finger slowly pressed into them, carefully joining the others in slow thrusts.

“So hot and tight, clenchin’ around my fingers. Ya want me to fuck that tight little ass of yours, while Mikky fucks your hot cunt and strokes your lil cock?”

He could feel Malik trembling under him, whimpering and rolling their hips shakily. Grinning, he sped up the thrust of his fingers, making their breath hitch in their throat, burying their face in the crook of Mikael’s neck. Jesse nodded at Mikael, who started to thrust up into Malik more, moving his hand from their little cock to run through their hair reassuringly as he shushed their broken moans.

“Shhhh… it's okay, Mali, you're doing so well. Such a good boy. Are you doing okay, αγάπη μου? What's your color?”

“Green green green green, _Please_ …” they sobbed, “Please please please please, I-I need…”

“It’s all right,” Jesse cooed, “Jus’ tell me what you need, babe,”

They whined, hands flying up, grasping for purchase on Mikael’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin. He combed his fingers through their curly hair gently, letting his eyes flutter closed as he thrust into them.

“Mali, you’re such a good boy, beautiful, perfect, talented.” He murmured softly, “Tell Jesse what you need, καρδιά μου,”

They nodded shakily against his neck, whimpering quietly.

“P-please, please fuck me, i- i need-”

They broke off with a choked sob as Jesse pulled his fingers from them, almost crying at how empty they felt. Grabbing the bottle of lube next to him, Jesse carefully lubed up his cock, groaning as he stroked himself. He looked down at Malik, biting his lip as he watched Mikael’s cock sliding in and out of them, their slick dripping down his cock. Circling a finger around the puffy rim of their ass, he watched as they automatically tried to clench down around it.

“You look so good like this darlin’,” He moaned, “So desperate for my cock…”

Impulsively, he leaned down, spreading their ass cheeks and trailing his tongue around their loose, lubed hole before slipping inside. They let out a loud, breathy moan as they felt his tongue working inside them, tensing around Mikael’s cock causing him to groan. Their hips jerked erratically and they hardly could choke out a warning before their whole body tensed, breath hitching as they shuddered with their climax. Mikael’s hand in their hair tightened, as he slowed his thrusts a bit, holding back his own climax as he felt their release dripping down his cock, their walls spasming around him. Pulling back, Jesse ran a comforting hand up their spine as they whimpered under him.

After a minute Mikael, spoke softly, “Are you okay to keep going? What’s your co-”

“ _Green-”_ They choked out, “ _Green green green, please please-”_

Mikael nodded to Jesse, who carefully lined himself up, pressing the head of his cock against their hole. They whimpered, and Mikael ran his fingers through their hair, shushing them as Jesse slowly pressed into them. He was thick, they had known that from when he had fucked their throat earlier, but the feeling the fat head of his cock pressing into them made it feel impossibly larger. The lube and his prep eased the way, but it was still a stretch for their walls to accommodate his girth. Resting his hands on their hips, he slowly rocked into them, moaning at the snug, tight, heat around his cock. Mikael paused his thrusts as Jesse bottomed out in them, both of them waiting for Malik to adjust.

A few moments later, Malik nodded, clutching to Mikael shakily, rolling their hips with a whimper. Jesse started his thrusts slow and shallow, Mikael rolling his hips and sliding a hand down to their little cock. Whimpering, Malik could do nothing but tremble and moan as the men fell into a steady,  relentless pace.

“αγάπη μου, you’re doing so well,” Mikael praised breathily, pressing kisses to the side of their head, “You’re taking both of us so well, so full with both of our cocks, you’re such a good boy~”

Leaning over their back, Jesse started kissing and nipping along their shoulders, biting just hard enough to send a jolt of hot pain-pleasure through them. Using one hand to prop himself up, he slid his other underneath Malik finding their nipple and rolling it between his fingers. They all but sobbed at all the stimulation, they felt so full and warm, the two cocks pounding into them, a thumb stroking their little cock, Jesse lavishing their shoulders and playing with one of their nipples, Mikael gently tugging their hair as he peppered kisses wherever he could, murmuring sweet words in their ear. They could feel another orgasm fast approaching, oversensitive from coming a short bit ago, as well as three times during foreplay, everything felt heightened.  

“ _More- I- please- I need-”_ They managed to choke out.

Jesse pinches their nipple harshly, biting down on their shoulder as he sped up his thrusts.

“Fuck, darlin’, you feel so good. Stretchin’ around me. I can _feel_ Mikael fucking you. You're gettin’ close aren't ya? I can feel it, how you're tightenin’ and trembling around my cock. Such a good boy, lettin’ us both fuck you. You gonna cum again around my cock, sweetheart?”

They cried out as they were pushed over the edge once again, both men groaning as they clenched around them.

“I'm not going to last much longer,” Mikael groaned, pace becoming erratic.

Jesse straightened back up, grabbing their hip with one hand as he thrust into them more harshly, getting close himself. He brought his free hand down hard on their ass, relishing Malik's broken moan and massaging their stinging flesh. He fell into a rhythm of harsh thrusts and slapping the reddening skin of their ass cheek.

“Gods- I can't- fuck- no puedo-” They cried, overstimulated.

“Shh…” Mikael cooed, voice slightly strained as he got closer to his own climax, “You know what to say if you want us to stop. Tell me, αγάπη μου , what's your color?”

“ _Green- fuck- please-”_ Their breath caught in their throat, the overstimulation starting to drive them towards another climax.

It didn't take much longer before Mikael hilted inside them with a choked curse as he came, thick ribbons of cum spurting deep inside them. Malik's climax decided to forgo a build up, the feeling of Mikael’s twitching cock and his warm cum sending them over the edge, catching them by surprise. They let out a choked cry as they came again, the stimulation bordering on painful as Jesse mercilessly pounded into their ass, too oversensitive. Clutching Mikael’s shoulders tightly they whimpered, tears pricking the corners of their eyes, as Jesse’s thrusts became erratic, drawing out their orgasm. Jesse didn’t last much longer, soon he bottomed out inside them, coming with a groan, their tight walls milking his release as he filled them with his cum.

For a minute, the three of them stayed like that- breathless and panting, basking in the afterglow of their climaxes. Jesse pulled out first, rubbing comforting shapes on their hip as he slid his softening cock from them with a wet noise. Malik let out a whine at the feeling, both the overstimulation and how empty they felt. Looking down, Jesse groaned at the sight of their hole, gaping and puffy, his cum lazily trickling out of them. He sat and carefully hopped off the bed, walking over to the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth as Malik rolled off of Mikael with a whimper. Mikael was quick to shush them, peppering kisses along their face and brushing the hair out of their eyes.

“You okay, Mali?” He murmured against their skin.

They nodded shakily, still trembling and out of it in the wake of the overstimulation. Smiling, Mikael looked up when Jesse walked back over to the bed, handing over the warm washcloth. He sat up taking the washcloth from Jesse, and Malik made a broken noise as they felt him pulling away, reaching out to pull him back. Smiling softly, he whispered reassurances, gently cupping their jaw and pressing a kiss to the top of their head- to which the practically keened in response to, leaning into his touch. Carefully, he started to clean off Malik, making sure not to overstimulate their sensitive flesh as he did, leaning down to gently mouth over the bruises he and Jesse had left on their neck.

“You did so well, αγάπη μου , so good for me and Jesse,” He praised softly as he sat up to place the washcloth on the bedside table, all the while gently petting their hair to calm them.

They whimpered, nuzzling into him, pulling him close. Smiling, he sat back a bit, running his fingers through their hair, occasionally straying to trace along some of their scars as Malik’s breathing returned to normal. After a bit, he reached over and grabbed a water bottle he had put on the bedside table, encouraging Malik to sit up a bit more. He uncapped the bottle and gently guided it to their lips, and they quickly drank some down, soothing their dry, raw throat. When they finished drinking, Mikael pressed kisses to the top of their head and they nuzzled into his chest.

“Are you okay, καρδιά μου?” He asked softly, wrapping an arm around them. When they nodded he smiled, leaning down to press another kiss to their forehead, murmuring against their skin, “You did so, so well. You were so perfect. Thank you for trusting me and Jesse enough to do this. You were so good for us.”

They responded with a small whimper, heart fluttering at his praise and reassurance. Letting their eyes flutter closed, they curled up against him, still holding him close. He smiled contently down at them, before looking over to see Jesse leaning against the wall looking at the two of them and smirking.

Mikael rolled his eyes a bit, chuckling.

“You know, you’re allowed to come back to bed,” Mikael pointed out.

“Nah, I’m good,” He shrugged before adding, “Plus I thought y’all looked cute together… you two seem pretty close.”

Mikael smiled, glancing down at Malik again and nodded slightly. He had known them almost as long as anyone in Blackwatch, second to Reyes of course. When they had been interrogated during their recruitment, he had been assisting Reyes. Once they joined Blackwatch, they had gravitated toward him, since he was one of the few familiar faces they knew in their new job. Pulling himself from his thoughts, Mikael opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. A soft beeping suddenly echoed through the room, and Jesse swore under his breath, heading over to his discarded pants on the floor and fishing out his phone.

“Ah hell,” He muttered as he unlocked the phone and read the message, “Reyes needs me for a mission thing…”

He looked over to Mikael questioningly, who chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of Malik, go see Reyes before he kicks your ass.”

Jesse nodded, quickly finding his clothes on the floor and pulling them on, not bothering to straighten them. He gave a short wave before dashing out of the room, looking disheveled, and Mikael laughed at the thought of Reyes seeing Jesse stumble into the debriefing room like that.

Turning back to Malik, he pressed a kiss to their forehead. They barely lifted their head in response, eyes lidded, still floating around in subspace.

“Do you want to take a bath, or just stay in bed?”

Malik snaked an arm around his waist, curling up next to him.

“Stay in bed,” They mumbled sleepily against his chest.

Smiling softly, he nodded, pulled the blankets up over them and settling down, combing his fingers through their curly hair. They made a content noise, nuzzling against him again.

“Do you need anything else?” He asked as he yawned.

“Jus’... stay wit’ me…” They said, voice thick with sleep and their accent.

Mikael nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of their head.

“Okay,”

“I did good?”

He chuckled, pressing another kiss to their head.

“Yes, καρδιά μου, you did so well. You were such a good boy. You did perfect.” He reassured them, and he could feel the way their breath hitched for a second at his praise.

It wasn’t too long after that before he could tell they were falling asleep, breathing slow and rhythmic. Sighing contently, he let his eyes close as he let himself give into the sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> αγάπη μου - my love  
> καρδιά μου - my heart


End file.
